Waltz of the Heart
by KayDrew
Summary: An AU story full of fluff and pomp. Neal and Emma meet unexpectedly. Set in the Enchanted Forest.


Everyone was dressed to the nines, even he and his father were. However, Baelfire did not feel as if he should be there. They were peasants, so to speak. Everyone else at the annual Spring Harmony ball was not – they were of royal birth. "Papa, can we go, please?" begged the young man as he looked over at the Dark Once.

"Now, Bae, it's very rude to leave without saying hello to the person of the hour," Rumplestiltskin replied. Through his lizard-skin mask, he stared back at his son with a mischievous glint. Over Baelfire's shoulder, he spotted an auburn headed woman dressed in gold. "Enjoy yourself, son. Why don't you mingle? I have some business to attend to."

Turning on the toe of his boot, he sauntered around the masked young man. Balefire watched his father move across the dance floor. His black velvet coat fluttered around his wiry body as Rumplestiltskin went over to her. Rumplestiltskin tapped the woman on the shoulder and after she faced him, his father bowed. When she curtsied and nodded, the Dark One took her hand and led her out to waltz.

Baelfire found himself thirsty and feeling just a bit awkward just standing there. He wove around the finely dressed ladies and gentlemen – all dressed in fine ball gowns and intricate masks – until he stood in front of a table laden with sweets of all types (sorbets, cakes, puddings, cookies, and bonbons just to name a few) ice sculptures, and large crystal bowls of peach-hued punch. Not very hungry, he went for the punch, as had been his goal in the beginning.

About ready to take a sip, a barefoot and mask-free young woman ran passed him with the hem of her skirt hiked up a little. Dressed in a frothy white dress adored with a crimson ribbon and golden hair flowing out behind her, Baelfire found the woman intoxicatingly beautiful. A goofy smile crossed his face; maybe, just maybe the night wouldn't be so bad.

Gilded horns sounded and everyone stopped dancing to turn to the marble balcony overhead. The Queen and her Prince Charming stood before the partygoers. Snow White raised a hand to the group as her husband nodded to everyone. "Good everyone one and all," she began.

The Queen was as beautiful as people said, Baelfire noted. Her silky hair, which was woven with silver ribbons, was swept away from her alabaster cheeks and she donned both a white dress and mask that was trimmed with the same silvery threads as well as small red gems. Prince Charming, standing next to her, was quite dashing in his white and silver suit; a red sash (much like the red bow on the blonde woman's gown) crossed over his shoulder and wrapped about his waist. If Baelfire remembered correctly, the color was being used to pay homage to those lost during the Goblin Wars.

After clapping died down, the Queen continued her speech. "Please, enjoy yourself and be merry on this spring evening. We have a bountiful selection of food and drink," Snow White said. While her voice was soft and gentle the words carried. "Do not think of the past, at least for now. In here, it is time for folly! Let's dance."

Charming took Snow's hand and led her past a row of horn-holding men so they were soon down one of the staircases onto the dance floor below. To Baelfire, and probably everyone else in this gilded ball room, those too were in love. The young man wished to have such a relationship, but he wasn't sure that was in his cards.

Baelfire moved away from the table. He felt silly just standing there. Wading through the throng of happiness, Baelfire spotted his father still with the same woman. The young man couldn't remember the last time he'd seem Rumplestiltskin enjoy himself this much.

"Hey! Watch where's you're going," someone called as Baelfire bumped into something. She didn't sound angry. Although it seemed she was trying to inflict annoyance into her words. "You could have spilt your drink on me. "

"Sorry," Baelfire apologized as he looked up at the woman before him. It was the barefoot lady. "I didn't mean to. I was captivated by the speech."

She smiled at him. "Take off your mask and tell me your name," the blond demanded. She still was not wearing her disguise or, Baelfire noted, her shoes.

"That's not the point of this…"

"So? Do I look like I care?" she asked, cocking her head. "Now, what's your name?"

"Baelfire," he introduced. He slid the black satin mask off and laid it aside. "Now how about a dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Come on, Miss. Just one?"

The blond-headed woman sighed. "All right, all right," she replied in an exasperated tone. "But, just one. You got it? It's Emma by the way."

"Lovely name," the young man told her as he took her hand and led her onto the floor. He couldn't help but notice the whole crowd parted for the couple. It felt odd and the moment was just a little uncomfortable for him.

Emma noticed his unease it seemed. "Ignore them," she instructed. "It's just about us and this moment. It's not about them. Hey… you know you're cute when you smile."

"Am I smiling?" Baelfire asked as he rested his hand on her hip and pulled her close. With his other hand, he took hers. As the music started, the two waltzed around the room. All the sights and sounds blurred together until all Baelfire could focus on was the beautiful face of his dance partner, Emma. This night wasn't as bad as he thought it would be; no, it wasn't bad at all.


End file.
